


When you try to be a top(

by lingi6021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Anakin try to be a top, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Top Ferus Olin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingi6021/pseuds/lingi6021
Summary: 兒童節就要用學徒愛愛來慶祝！是個0企圖當1但最後還是只能做0的故事。(?有很輕微的安費成分。給好基友研研的小短篇！
Relationships: Ferus Olin/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	When you try to be a top(

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyysaWayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 六一兒童節快樂！


End file.
